<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by nerdyanddisney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922281">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney'>nerdyanddisney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Getting Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit on your best friend’s bed, paging through an old book on his nightstand with a first aid kit next to you. As much as Diego insisted that he could take care of himself, he appreciated your help. So, when he said that he would be out late, you decided to stay at his place and wait for him. </p><p>It’s the weird time between night and morning when Diego finally stumbles in. You push yourself off of his bed and help him sit down. He begins to protest, but he cuts himself off with a groan and a look of  “I told you so” from you. You pull his bloody shirt off of him, then begin examining his side. It’s not the worst thing he’s come back with, but it’s by no means good.</p><p>“Fix me up, doc,” he says with a smirk that makes you roll your eyes. </p><p>“I could leave you like this, y’know,” you respond, as you stop your movements.</p><p>“But you won’t.”</p><p>You sigh. “No, I won’t.”</p><p>By the time you are done cleaning and bandaging his side, you are both about to fall asleep.</p><p>“You don’t mind if I sleep here, do you?” you ask through a yawn.</p><p>“You know I don’t,” he answers, sliding out of his jeans and over to the side of the bed to make room for you. “Grab a shirt.”</p><p>You nod, already undressing and grabbing the same shirt you always do. Once you change, you climb into bed next to him. His arms immediately find your waist, tugging you closer, just like they do every Friday night. When you know you don’t have to work in the morning, you stay with Diego. Most weeks, it’s the only time you see your best friend. Between you working all day and him spending all night fighting crime, you rarely got to spend time together. </p><p>“Hey, (Y/N/),” he asks quietly, not sure if you’re awake.</p><p>“Yeah?”<br/>
“Thanks,” he whispers.</p><p>You smile and move closer to him, hoping that your physical affection is enough of a sign that you heard him. When he squeezes you a bit tighter, you know he understands.</p><p>You wake up to Diego leaning over you and angrily whispering. Confused, you try to push yourself up. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>Diego groans in defeat, as an unfamiliar voice exclaims, “We didn’t know you had a girlfriend!”</p><p>You open your mouth to protest, but Diego starts talking before you can. “Yes, now if you don’t mind. Leave.” He kisses your temple for effect. With his lips by your ear, he whispers, “Please just go with me.”</p><p>You curl up into his side, giggling slightly.</p><p>“Well now we have to meet her,” the same voice says as he descends the stairs.</p><p>“We really don’t have time for this,” a second voice complains, staying firmly where he is. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Klaus!” the first man says, plopping himself down at the foot of the bed. </p><p>Diego mutters a string of curses into your hair before turning to face his brother. “This is (Y/N). Look, I’ll meet you back at the house, so will you please leave?”</p><p>You sit up. “It’s nice to meet you, Klaus.” You turn to greet the man at the top of the stairs, who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. When he tells you that his name is Luther, you realize why he doesn’t want to get any closer. Diego had told you about his strained relationship with his family and even more about his relationship with ‘Number One’. When Luther starts down the stairs, you feel Diego tense beside you. “I’ve got to get ready for work,” you lie, hoping to help Diego, “so I’d appreciate it if you left. I’d love to get to know you some other time, though.” With a sweet smile, you swing your legs out of the covers.</p><p>Luther turns away at the sight of your bare legs, while Klaus gasps. “Alright, alright. I see how it is.” He claps his brother’s shoulder before leading Luther up the stairs. As soon as the door shuts, you fall back onto the bed with a laugh.</p><p>“You have quite the family.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry about them. Thank you for that. I owe you.”  He seems nervous, but you don’t push him. He isn’t too open about how he’s feeling, and you know that pushing him will only make him clam up even more. </p><p>“Make me coffee, and we’ll call it even.”</p><p>“Of course.” He climbs out of bed and over to the kitchen area of the basement.</p><p>While he makes the coffee, you stare at the ceiling and think about what just happened. “Would you ever date me?”</p><p>He nearly spills the coffee. “What?”</p><p>You sit up and repeat yourself.</p><p>“(Y/N), I-”</p><p>“Yes or no? I’m not going to get upset. If it’s worth anything, I’d date you.”</p><p>“If this is about,” a look of realization crosses his face, “you would?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re considerate, passionate, one of the best cuddlers, not to mention incredibly attractive. Your turn.”</p><p>“Yeah. Of course, I’d date you.”</p><p>“Would or will?”</p><p>“Will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>